PROJECT SUMMARY The involvement of skilled bioethicists is necessary for the success of research in the basic and translational sciences. In particular, research that is conducted to reduce the burdens caused by the racial disparities in cancer incidence requires bioethical guidance. For these reasons, the Bioethics Shared Resource (BESR) is an integral component of this Partnership. For full/pilot projects, the BESR provides consultation and collaborative support regarding ethical issues from design to implementation and assists in the development of grant proposals, abstracts, and manuscripts. In addition to its work supporting the research of Partnership investigators, the BESR enhances the bioethical capabilities of the Partnership participants. This is accomplished by providing education in bioethics to investigators, junior faculty, post-doctoral fellows, medical residents, graduate/undergraduate and medical students, community health advisors, navigators, partners, and other Partnership personnel regarding sound applications of bioethical principles in cancer research. The BESR provides bioethical education through the Research Education Core of the Partnership and, at TU, collaborates in teaching the graduate/undergraduate courses in bioethics in research, health disparities, and health policy. Bioethics support is essential for enhancing of the basic and translational research of the MSM/TU/UAB CCC Partnership.